1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control panel for a vehicle air conditioner.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle air conditioner receives signals from sensors and a control panel, and according to the signals, controls out inlet port switching, outlet port switching, air flow rate, air temperature, and the like.
An example of the control panel is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-97027. This control panel has a display, an AUTO switch, a temperature adjust dial, a fan switch, an outlet port select switch, a REC switch, a FRE switch, a DEF switch, an AC switch, and an OFF switch.